Shiftlock's Mission Specs
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - jeudi, août 21, 2014, 4:37 ------------------------------------------------------ Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Prowl is sitting reviewing some data about Retoris's police force. He motions for Shiftlock to grab a seat. "Grab a seat. What's on your mind Shiftlock?" "I actually need clarification on some mission parameters," Shiftlock says as she files in and has a seat in front of Prowl's desk. "First off, I need to know how long you want me in Tarn, secondly I need to know where you want me to drop my reports, thirdly I need to know where my alternate info drop point is, fourth, I need to know where my third and trap drop should be set, and lastly, what's my evacuation proceedure and protocol?" Prowl thinks about it for a while "How long is variable but I expect no less than a month, month and a half. It will take few weeks just to establish a good cover. As for drop points. It is a bit tricky for now until Roadbuster and Defcon finish their 'audit'. We do not know how much we can trust the local police force. First drop point: In the arena, there is a couple of booths where they used to take wagers. Booth number 4. The place is empty and derelict. Stick the report inside the booth under the counter. Second drop point, in the industrial sector. There is an abandonned construction project. It was supposed to be a police station. There is an unpowered glowing panel with the number of the station. Fifteen in this case. You can put the reports inside the sign." Prowl continues "Third drop point. Warehouse 52 in the industrial sector. In the back there is a door and a drawer for dropping deliveries. That can do the trick." Prowl he leans back in his hair pondering the evac. "What will be your cover exactly?" "Entertainment venues opening in the city was brought up; I thought I might open up a nightclub - a Dancitron, if you will - and act as the proprietor of the establishment, as well as an entertainer. Once the audit is done, we'll know if we can trust the police to let it run as a gathering place for questionable types to get away from prying eyes and spill their guts while they spill their drinks," Shiftlock suggests. "I'm going to scan a new vehicle mode and have Halo give me a complete chassis alteration - complete with vocoder and optics adjustments. I won't even *sound* like me anymore, which should let me blend in and accomplish the mission at hand." Prowl has a twitch of a smile "Good idea. About the evacuation plan." He reaches into a drawer and places 3 memory sticks on the desk. "If all goes well and you need to disappear, simply say you need to meet someone in Altihex about a nightclub opportunity. Once you are out, we can arrange for a more permanent disappearance or play the cover game from a different location." He pushes the first stick "Depending on the level of trouble...If it is bad, call Halligan. If it gets real bad, call Defcon. If all goes to hell, you are about to get captured or anything." He pushes the 3rd stick "Call me." "Something you should know, by the way - I had a memory erasure chip installed," Shiftlock states. "It'll flatten my memory right back to when I joined the Autobots, and I have a backup and recovery drive waiting to restore me should I need to use it. Because I am aware of some very damaging secrets, I felt it would be pertinent to make certain they don't fall into Decepticon hands if I should be captured or tortured." Prowl ponders for a second..."Allright...Let's just hope it will not come to that." He thinks about himself for a bit. That is a scary thought...What if someone could actually access his memories...Maybe keeping a nudge gun handy to use on himself. "I hope so too, but this is war, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Shiftlock explains, taking the memory sticks. "The Decepticons killed everyone in Crystal City I cared about, and destroyed everywhere I lived. I have nothing to do back to even if this war was over tomorrow. If that's not enough to make someone stop treating this like fun and games, then they're either an idiot or a fool." Prowl nods as he recognizes a kindred spirit in his vision of things. "Good luck Shiftlock, the next few weeks will be very interesting for all of us." "Thank you. I'm going to need all the luck I can get," the fembot replies as she prepares to leave. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door Unlocked Shiftlock walks out of Prowl's Office.